I don't kiss and tell
by triplexXx5
Summary: Andrea has been acting happy and it's starting to freak Glenn out.  DarylxAndrea but Glenn and T-Dog do most of the talking.


This is my first walking dead fic. I know some of the characters are a little OC but whatever, it is the world of fan fiction anything can happen.

There will probably be some grammar and spelling mistakes please forgive me. Have fun reading.

X

"Dude Andrea is freaking me out." T-Dog turned his head to listen to Glenn, as he sat down next to him on the front porch.

"I mean she is just so _happy_," said Glenn handing T-Dog a glass of lemonade that he had found in the kitchen. "Like she went from being crazy moody bitch to lemonade making happy person!" Glenn gestured to the glass in his hand, "I mean she made me find her crystal light on my last run to the store, just so she could make this."

T-Dog turned to look at the woman they were talking about, Andrea was standing in the front yard, helping Carol take down and fold clothes in the grassy yard by the RV. The younger woman was smiling and did seam a lot happier then T-Dog remembered her being since Amy had died. Andrea looked relaxed and glad to be helping out.

"Maybe she lost it after that last walker attack in the woods?" Suggested T-Dog sipping his drink.

"Na," answered Glenn, "if Andrea was going to go off the deep end I think we would know for sure. She would be waving her gun around like she did after the CDC. Right now she is just _happy_." The young man took off his baseball hat and brushed the hair back from his face, continuing to look out at the women folding clothes in the setting sun. "She is just super relaxed," he said at last.

"Maybe she got laid."

Glenn almost spat out his lemonade, "What?"

"Well," started T-Dog, "She is happier, relaxed and smiley. That's how some girls act when they are getting some. I mean you should have seen my sister, one day she is all evil and mean, and then she comes back from her boyfriend's all nice again. It weird man, but it happens, and I can totally see Andrea as one of those city lawyers that needs to use a man to release some stress." T-Dog sat back in his chair glancing at Andrea from over his glass.

Glenn chuckled taking another sip of his lemonade. "You know I could see that too," nodded the pizza-delivery boy. Glen turned to smirk at T-Dog, lowering his voice, "So who do you think she slept with?"

"Dale," stated T-Dog in a matter-of-fact way, pointing to the RV. The older man had just stepped out of his car and was talking to the two women as they finished their work. "He is always around her."

"Eww man that's gross he is old enough to be her dad!"

"Hey it's the zombie apocalypse," shrugged T-Dog. "I don't think age really matters any more. Now it's more on the lines of is he dead and trying to eat me or is he human?"

Glenn shook his head. "But still Dale acts more like her father. Any ways if he did sleep with her I bet her would be following her around like a lost puppy. I don't really think of him as the type of guy that would keep a relationship a secret."

"Ok then Shane," suggested T-Dog draping his arm over the side of the chair, and looking over to the younger man to see what he thought.

"No way Shane is way too unstable."

"Being unstable does not mean you can't sleep with someone," pointed out T-Dog. He was beginning to enjoy this little game that they had started. It was entertaining to pair up the members of their group in fictional relationships. T-Dog briefly wondered if this was what his grandma felt like when ever she would pair him up with members from her church.

"If Shane and Andrea were hooking up that would be the most moody, dysfunctional relationship ever. Anyway if Andrea has been super happy recently, than Shane has been super pouty. All he does not is shuffle around looking sad." Glenn peered out at the farmland surrounding them. The sun casting long shadows on the ground creating a wonderful feeling of peace the two men had not felt in a long time.

"Rick is too busy watching over Carl," mumbled T-Dog.

"Not like he has eyes for anybody but Lori," laughed Glenn.

T-Dog put down his glass and started picking at his hurt arm. It had been healing nicely now that he had been taking Merle's meds. It was still a surprised to him that Daryl had easily given up his brother's stash.

"Maybe it was Daryl who took her for a roll in the hay."

This time it was T-Dog's turn to almost choke on his drink. "What?" He sputtered, "a roll in the hay?"

Glenn shook his shoulders as he giggled at his little joke. "Hey Daryl is super southern, a roll in the hay sound like something he would do."

"God can you imagine, Daryl and Andrea together?" said T-Dog. "They would destroy the camp if they got in an argument."

"It would be World War 3," laughed Glenn.

"But I bet at the end they would have a crazy, what did you say, roll in the hay? You know all that pent up energy." Sniggered T-Dog.

Glenn blushed a deep pink. "So many bad mental images," whined Glenn covering his head.

"Well," shrugged T-Dog. "A crazy round with Daryl, would probably release all of Andrea stress. That could explain her good mood."

"Daryl and her would be worst than the walkers," groaned Glenn. "A city lawyer and a redneck going at it."

"Someone would probably end up hurt," grinned T-Dog. "I bet you anything Andrea is likes to bite. I can just see it now. Daryl where did you get that bite from? Oh don't worry it was Andrea not a walker." Laughed T-Dog playing out a fictional conversation.

"Stop putting images of Daryl in my mind," whined the younger man shifting in his seat.

"I think I feel ma ears burin', ya'll talkin' about me?"

Both men sitting in the chairs jumped about a foot in the air. Leaning in the doorway behind them was the same man they had been discussing. Dirty and sweaty from being out in the woods all day, he still some how look perfectly content standing in the door of the farm. T-Dog cursed a blue streak as he hit his arm on the side of the chair. Glenn blushed even more at being caught talking about someone.

"So," drawled Daryl, sauntering forward to stand by them. " What ya'll talkin' about?"

"Nothing," mumbled Glenn shrinking down into his seat.

"Bull," snapped Daryl. "I could hear you old women cackling like hens out here from the kitchen. Spill the fuckin' beans."

T-Dog started chuckling at Daryl's words. "Fucking is what we were talking about."

"I'm so uncomfortable with this subject right now," complained Glenn covering his head with his hands. Daryl crunched up his nose looking confused at the two of them. Seeing Daryl reaction T-Dog started laughing again.

"We were talking about how relaxed Andrea was acting today." T-Dog said watching Daryl's reaction.

The hunter cocked his head to the side. "So because the crazy chick is actin' happy and shit, she has to be fuckin' someone?

T-Dog shrugged. Glenn burrowed his head deeper into his arms. Daryl leaned back up on the railing throwing his boots out in front of him, and his arms behind his head, resting on a column.

"And you'll picked me to be the lucky man?" started Daryl, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry boys I don't fuck and tell." Grinned the hunter casually scratching his chest and neck as he smirked at the other men.

T-Dog shook his head, "Its not like we thought you two had really…"

"Holy crap, what the hell is that on your neck!" Interrupted Glenn, pulling himself out of his seat pointing at Daryl. The southerner, who had been leaning to the side and scratching his chest quickly straightened up off the railing. "My God," said the young Asian man. "That's a fucking hickie!"

"Na it's nothin', just a bruise from the woods." Said Daryl moving his shirt away from his neck, looking down a small circle bruise on his collarbone. "Shit, that's bigger than I thought." Mumbled Daryl, moving his shirt to staring down at a cluster of angry red blotches that covered his upper chest.

"No, those are hickies if I have ever saw one. I was in college man, I know what I'm talking about." Glenn pointed to Daryl's neck, and chest laughing. "T-Dog and I were just joking about the whole Andrea getting some. But would you look at that, he really did it! You and Andrea, no way." Glenn sat back down staring at Daryl unbelievingly.

"And I was right, she's a biter, Daryl's chest is proof of that," smirked T-Dog.

Daryl chuckled looking over his shoulder at the blond woman stepping out of the RV. Andrea looked up and happily waved to the men sitting on the porch. Daryl straightened out his shirt and nodded back.

"What can I say boys," said Daryl smiling at the other men and grinning, as he walked off the porch. "I don't fuck and tell."

The last line was going to be "I don't kiss and tell," but after some thought I remembered who Daryl was …

Also if anyone wants to re-read a fan fiction I have an idea for Daryl and Carl having some nice bonding time, now that they are both stuck in bed. So if anyone is down to help me with my shitty writing PLEASE tell me.

Thanks

X


End file.
